Nothing Worse Can Ever Happen
by Ashabadash
Summary: Future fic. SPOILERS for season finale. Betsy Parker looks back on her life and how great it's been because of what her dad had said to her.


Sometimes, Betsy wondered what in the world she was thinking when she stood here today. She hated this hospital; that was an understandable given. Within a year, she had lost both her parents on the same floor. She was angry all the time after her dad died. But it was what he had told her, when he thought she wasn't listening, that kept her going:

"The worst things in life all happened to you, that means nothing else bad can happen to you," Betsey whispered to herself as she walked through the halls of the hospital.

She had just finished her rounds and had checked in with her boss, Dr. Charlotte King-Freedman, and was about to go home. There was something she had to do.

"Nothing worse can ever happen. Nothing worse can ever happen…" Betsy whispered to herself as she walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. On the walls were her diplomas and certificates. She had lived out her dad's dream, even getting into medical school at UCLA.

On the table by the door where she dropped her keys, a framed photo of her and her father looked up at her, and Betsy looked at it for a fraction of a second longer than she normally did.

"Bets, it that you?" she heard a voice call out. Betsy still looked at the photo, her finger running across their smiling faces. "Hello, paging Dr. Parker," Matt, Betsy's boyfriend and colleague, stepped out of the hall. He was about six inches taller than Betsy, and she was in heals. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He didn't shave today, so he had a little scruff on his face. "You still there?" he said kindly, leaning against the door frame. She looked up at him, the mantra she'd been saying all the way home still playing in her head like a looping record.

_Nothing worse can ever happen. Nothing worse can ever happen._

"Hey," she said. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to hold the choke in her voice. "You know it's just…today." Today being, the anniversary of her father's death. She loved her mother, but she only ever got this emotional on May 13, the day her father died a perfectly treatable head injury if anyone had just noticed.

"I know baby," Matt kissed the top of her head. "You going to be okay while I'm on shift? Swear I'll call ever hour," he smiled at her. Betsy smiled back. How did she get to be so lucky to have a guy that would look out for her like this?

_Nothing worse can ever happen._

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Betsy said. Matt began to walk toward the door. Now Bets, tell him NOW!

"Wait, Matt!"Betsy said a little louder than necessary, he was only a couple feet away. He turned around with a look of confusion on her face.

"What's up?" he asked, one arm half in his jacket. Betsy reached out and took his free hand.

"I have to tell you something," she said, nerves rising up and out of her. He wasn't going to be happy. He was going to leave her. He was going to deny what they had and run off…

_Nothing worse can ever happen._

She led him to the couch and sat him down. His jacket was still only half on and the look of concern that crossed his face made her just want to change her mind and send him off with a quick kiss goodbye.

"You can do this sweetie," her conscious, strangely all her life had sounded like her father's voice.

"What's up?" he repeated. Betsy took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence as they stared intently at each other. Betsy's hands were shaking. She couldn't take this. "Matt…say something." She begged.

He didn't say anything. All he could do was look at Betsy, then her stomach, then back to Betsy. All of the sudden, a big wide grin wound up on his face and her jumped up off the couch.

"You're pregnant?" he jumped for joy. Betsy felt a world of relief hit her head on. He was happy.

"Yup," she smiled. Matt bent down and lifted her up, spinning her around and kissing her forehead. "You're happy?" Betsy asked sincerely.

"Betsy Parker I am beyond happy. This is the happiest, most wonderful, excruciatingly fantastic day of my entire life! He swooped down (because she was so little) and kissed her happily.

"Matt!" Betsy giggled. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Go to work, we'll talk more later."

"Okay," kissing her cheek he headed to the door, his jacket still not on properly. "I love you Betsy Parker!"

"I love you too Matthew Lowell!"

_Nothing worse can ever happen. Nothing worse WILL ever happen._

I couldn't believe ABC orphaned a child this year. Seriously! IDK, this made me feel better. How about you?


End file.
